1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, in a semiconductor manufacturing process and a liquid crystal device manufacturing process, a heating device which heats a substrate such as a semiconductor substrate and a liquid crystal substrate has been used. For example, as shown in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-93894, a gas providing passage which provides atmospheric gas to an outer circumference of the heating device is provided in the heating device. The conventional gas providing passage has been formed above a resistance heating body owned by the heating device. Moreover, the conventional gas providing passage has been formed by bonding a ceramic plate of which surface is formed into a planar shape and a ceramic plate on which a groove rectangular in cross section is formed to each other.
However, according to the conventional gas providing passage, there has been a problem that a flow of the atmospheric gas in the gas providing passage becomes unstable. Moreover, in some cases, the gas providing passage has been deformed by being heated at the time when the ceramic plates are bonded to each other. There is a possibility that such deformation causes the flow of the atmospheric gas in the gas providing passage to be more unstable, and as a result, it has been difficult to stably provide the gas.